un bébé à camelot
by alexiarterton
Summary: Merlin et Arthur découvrent un bébé lors d'une partie de chasse et décident de s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent la mère de l'enfant.
1. Jour de chasse

**Un bébé à Camelot.**

1 -

Une douce odeur de viande qui mijote flotte dans l'air. Mon ventre se manifeste pour me montrer qu'il a faim. Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers ma fenêtre. Camelot se réveille doucement. Les habitants s'affèrent à leurs taches et certains chevaliers sont déjà en selle. J'observe toute cette agitation. Tout le monde a l'air heureux et aucune menace ne semble peser sur le château.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la chasse. Je baille. La fatigue tombe sur mes yeux comme une massue. Le jour de la chasse est, sans le moindre doute, le jour le plus abominable de la semaine. Quelle horreur. Être assis pendant des heures sur un cheval, sans que rien ne se passe, sans faire un seul bruit. Quel ennuie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils trouvent de si passionnant à cette activité farfelue. D'accord, elle est nécessaire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour y prendre du plaisir. Lorsqu'un pauvre animal ose sortir le bout de son nez, les chevaliers perdent toute humanité et se transforment en brute féroce.

...Le jour de la chasse... Oh non! Je sors en trombe de la maison de Gaïus, passant devant le repas qui attendait que je le déguste. De la fumé sors d'un bon pot au feu qui est joliment disposé sur une assiette argentée.

- **Merlin? Tu n'as pas faim?** me demande Gaïus en soulevant mon repas, pour me faire involontairement encore plus de mal.

- **Pas le temps, Arthur va me tuer!** je lui réponds en enfilant mes bottes marrons.

Je sors à toute vitesse, en passant mon foulard rouge autour de mon cou. Je marche rapidement et tout le monde s'écarte sur mon passage. Ils me regardent tous navrés. Ils comprennent que je suis dans un merveilleux pétrin. Je rentre dans la chambre du prince, sans frapper. J'y suis comme chez moi. La pièce est sombre. Les volets sont fermés et la lumière du jour ne pénètre pas les rideaux royaux. Je décide de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si je n'étais pas en retard. C'est ce que je fais tout le temps. Au pire, Arthur me jettera une chandelle, que j'éviterai avec aise et on n'en parlera plus.

- **Debout les morts!** Dis-je en ouvrant la fenêtre.

La chaleur entre dans la pièce, signe d'une bonne journée. Le visage d'Arthur est illuminé par les rayons du soleil.

- **Merlin..**râle Arthur en se tournant et en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin. **Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu!**

- **Allez! Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent...plus pour longtemps parce que c'est le jour de la chasse, mais...**

- **Quoi? Mais quelle heure est-il?** s'exclame le prince en se levant.

Son regard accusateur me glace le sang. Il parait furieux. Je ne peux que réprimer un sourire désolé. Comme prévu, il me jette dessus un gobelet en fer, qui traînait sur sa commode en bois. Je l'évite d'un pas sur la gauche. A présent, il grogne des paroles incompréhensible, en se frottant les yeux.

- **Tu es exaspérant Merlin! Tu es vraiment le pire incapable! Un exécrable serviteur! C'est difficile d'être ponctuel? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais qu'une seule chose à penser le matin!**

Je fais une tête irritée. S'il n'est pas content, il peut aussi se débrouiller pour se réveiller tout seul.

-** Au moins, si vous étiez resté dans votre lit toute la matinée, des trentaines d'animaux auraient été sauvés!**

- **Oh, Merlin! Tu penses que les animaux vont venir d'eux même dans ton assiette? Bougre d'âne! Il faut les chasser! Arrête de faire ton enfant et habille-moi!**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

- **Vous osez me traiter d'enfant! Au moins, ils savent s'habiller tout seul, eux!**

-** Je sais m'habiller tout seul.**

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le faites pas?**

**- Parce que je suis le prince, Merlin, et que tu es là pour faire à ma place tout ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire!**

C'était rapide. On est maintenant dans la court ou un écuyer apporte nos montures. Arthur s'excuse pour le retard auprès des chevaliers et accuse mon incompétence. Je fais mine de ne rien entendre. Mon cheval n'était pas sanglé et le temps que je m'en occupe, tout le monde file au galop. Arthur veut à tout prix que je l'accompagne, mais il ne m'attend même pas. J'ai presque envie de ramener mon canasson pour prendre mon petit déjeuné qui lui m'attend dans mon assiette. Finalement, je vais aussi vite que possible pour les rattraper. Ils avancent silencieusement et écoutent le moindre bruit qui serait susceptible d'être leur prochaine victime. Quelque chose m'alerte. Des cris qui ne sont pas d'animaux.

-** Arthur...**je murmure en le regardant.

-** Tais-toi Merlin!**

**- Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose.**

**- Moi aussi et si tu te taisais je pourrai peut-être découvrir de quoi il s'agit!**

On descend de nos chevaux et on marche doucement vers un buisson. Un enfant, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de six mois, est enveloppé dans une couverture beige. Il est allongé par terre, des larmes tombent sur ses joues roses. En nous voyant pencher sur lui, il s'arrête de pleurer et nous observe intrigué. Léon le prend dans ses bras.

- **Que faisons-nous de lui, sire?** demande Léon en le serrant contre lui pour le rassurer.

- **On le ramène avec nous à Camelot. On fera passer des tracts pour voir si aucun enfant n'a été volé, perdu, abandonné. On avisera.**


	2. Comment ça marche un bébé?

**Un bébé à Camelot.**

2 -

Le bébé n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. Pas une seule minute. Gwen essaie de s'en occuper du mieux qu'elle peut. Il a mangé, pourtant il n'arrête pas de pleurer. Je suis à deux doigts de me jeter par la fenêtre. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Arthur vient de rentrer dans l'appartement de Gaïus.

- **Fais-le taire Merlin! On l'entend depuis la salle du trône!**

- **Figurez-vous que c'est ce que l'on voudrait! Seulement il ne veut pas s'arrêter, je ne sais ce qu'il a!**

**- Vous l'avez changé?**

Je suis surpris, Arthur a l'air de s'y connaître avec les enfants. Il doit remarquer mon air étonné car il me pousse légèrement pour se placer devant le bébé.

-** Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as, petit?** chantonne Arthur en lui souriant.

- **Oui, nous l'avons changé,** explique Gwen attendrit par le comportement d'Arthur.

- **Même s'il est petit, je pense qu'il comprend qu'il n'est pas chez lui. Sa mère doit simplement lui manquer! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le prenez pas?**

**- Parce qu'il pleure même dans nos bras, alors autant le laisser dans son lit, **je râle en croisant mes bras.

Arthur me regarde avec un air consterné.

- **Et bien Merlin, félicitation, tu es encore plus pitoyable avec les enfants que tu n'es pitoyable en tant que valet! Je ne pensais pas cela possible.**

Je me contente de grimacer. Arthur prend l'enfant contre lui et le berce tendrement. Il finit par se calmer. Je profite de ce silence pour soupirer de soulagement.

- **Vous avez parlé avec votre père?** je demande.

- **Oui, il a dit que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de garder cet enfant.**

**- Quoi? Pourquoi cela?**

-** Parce que, si nous le gardons, qu'est-ce qui empêchera les villageois, qui ne peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs enfants, faute de nourritures, de moyens, de place ou d'argents, de poser devant la porte de Camelot leur progéniture?**

**- Mais, ce n'est qu'un bébé. Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire? Le remettre dans la forêt?**

**- Je ne sais pas Merlin, c'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire.**

**- Non, je ne crois pas.**

Arthur est pensif. Il me regarde avec tristesse. Il n'est visiblement pas fier de lui ou de ce qu'il pense.

**- Ses parents ont quelque chose à voir avec la magie.**

**- Comment ça?**

**- Nous l'avons trouvé dans le repère des Gourgies.**

**- Des Gourgies? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce nom!**

Arthur regarde l'enfant qui s'est endormi contre son torse.

**- Les Gourgies sont des habitants indépendants. Ils ne peuvent pas se mélanger avec le reste de la population. Ils n'ont la possibilité de garder qu'un seul enfant, dès qu'ils en ont d'autres, ils doivent l'offrir en offrande au Gourg. C'est un monstre démoniaque assez répugnant d'après les dire. En général, ils viennent porter leur bébé dans la forêt, loin du camp, car lorsque le Gourg se déplace, il tue toutes les personnes qu'il voit. Ce n'est qu'une légende. Je ne sais pas si c'est la vérité.**

- **Vous l'avez dit à votre père?**

**- Bien sûr que non! Sinon il aurait fait tuer le petit sans attendre!**

**- Mais si c'est une légende, c'est peut-être totalement inventé! S'il-vous-plaît Arthur, ce n'est qu'un bébé, il ne tiendra pas une nuit dans la forêt!**

-** Je suis de son avis,** appuie Gwen en posant une main sur le bras d'Arthur.

Ce contact me fait sourire. Ils veulent rester discret, mais tout Camelot va finir par être au courant. La jeune femme et Arthur sont amoureux et cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Arthur est en train de me fusiller du regard lorsqu'il voit un sourire s'élargir sur mon visage.

-** Arrête de nous regarder comme ça Merlin!**

**- Comment est-ce que je vous regarde?**

**- Tu le sais très bien!** me dit-il en me lançant un vase en fer que je rattrape au vol.

Gwen se moque de nous en secouant la tête.

-** Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail à faire. Maintenant que le bébé est calme tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Merlin. Et la prochaine fois que tu as un problème, je pense que c'est mieux que tu ailles chercher Arthur!**

- **Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois,** tranche Arthur d'une voix grave. **Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas garder ce petit. C'est bien trop dangereux. Si le Gourg venait le chercher à Camelot, les conséquences seraient désastreuses!**

- **Arthur, ne me dîtes pas que vous croyez réellement à ces sornettes et que vous êtes sérieux? Vous n'allez pas abandonner cet enfant à cause d'une légende? Ces Gourgies n'ont même jamais été aperçu en réalité. C'est une histoire inventée de toute pièce pour faire peur aux enfants qui ne sont pas sages! "si tu continues, je vais te porter au Gourg!" Vous n'allez pas risquer la vie d'un être humain ainsi?** s'exclame Gwen en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

-** C'est vrai,** je continue. **Il ne saurait pas se défendre!**

-** Bon, vous vous êtes tous les deux ligués contre moi, si je comprends bien? Je suis le prince et je n'ai plus mon mot à dire, c'est ça?**

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne pense pas que c'est simplement une question de décision, c'est surtout par bon sens. C'est un bébé. Même si Uther ne veut pas le garder à Camelot, Arthur devrait insister auprès de lui et pas s'attarder sur une légende qui n'existe probablement pas. Ce soir, j'irai en parler à Kilgharrah, il saura peut-être me conseiller.

- **Attendons au moins demain,** dis-je. **On lui trouvera une famille ensuite. Ses parents sont peut-être en train de le rechercher! C'est peut-être un enfant volé.**

-** Très bien,** capitule Arthur en posant l'enfant dans son lit. **Vous avez gagnés, on le garde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité dans sa famille ou dans une nouvelle.**


	3. Un accord

_Merci à Loulou2a, Redkunst, AmelieICanFly, Mariko-8 et audelie pour les reviews laissées si gentiment!  
><em>

_Et merci à tous de prendre le temps de me lire, ça me touche beaucoup, surtout que c'est la première histoire que j'écris._

* * *

><p><strong>Un bébé à Camelot.<strong>

3 - Un accord.

Je n'arrive pas à savourer le repas qui se présente sous mon nez. Je le regarde avec dégoût et je remue ma cuillère lentement. Le liquide se mélange aux petits légumes. Je m'enfonce sur ma chaise en soupirant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je ne me sens pas bien. Arthur m'observe dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. En le voyant, mon visage s'illumine mais s'éteint rapidement à cause de mon mal être.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites?** je demande en voyant son air timide, qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Comme je me suis aperçu de sa présence et que ça ne lui sert plus à rien de se cacher, il ouvre la porte et me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

-** Je me demandais si tu t'en sortais avec le gosse. Comme j'entendais aucun cris, j'ai pensé que tu l'avais peut-être étouffé. **

Je n'ai pas le cœur à rire et il le remarque car il s'approche de moi et se positionne à mes côtés.

- **Je plaisante, Merlin. **

**- Je sais. Nous n'avons simplement pas le même humour.**

Il ne répond pas et je comprends que je n'ai pas été agréable avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour que je me comporte de la sorte. Je ne compte pas m'excuser pour autant. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Malgré ma mauvaise humeur, il me regarde tendrement.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** me demande-t-il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

- **Je crois juste que le petit me fatigue. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui, je ne suis pas à l'aise. Mais ça va aller, il faut juste que je m'habitue.**

Il grimace légèrement, sans lâcher mon regard.

**- Tu es une vraie fille Merlin! Ce n'est pas possible! Comment feras-tu lorsque tu auras des enfants à toi! **

**- Je ne compte pas avoir d'enfants.**

Il avait haussé les sourcils avec surprise.

-** Je sais que c'est difficile d'imaginer qu'une fille puisse un jour s'intéresser à toi, mais si un jour, par miracles, ça arrive, je pense que tu oublieras tes craintes pour les partager avec elle. L'amour que l'on a pour un enfant, Merlin, ça fait oublier tous les problèmes que l'on a à côté!**

-** Pourquoi en êtes-vous si sûr?**

- **Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours souhaité avoir des enfants. Énormément d'enfants même. Je ne veux pas d'un fils unique. Je veux des enfants qui courent partout dans Camelot, dans les escaliers, dans les chambres. Je veux les chercher, jouer avec eux, les aimer. Je veux qu'ils fassent bourlinguer leurs nourrices, en leur causant du soucis parce qu'il ne savent pas tenir en place, qu'ils soient aimés par le peuple, qu'ils chahutent, rigolent, s'amusent. Je veux d'un château vivant et j'ai toujours voulu ça. Parce que c'est ce qu'il manque.**

Je ne peux pas répondre à ça. Il a l'air tellement heureux, plongé dans ses rêves. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé avant et ses aveux me perturbaient étrangement.

-** Et j'espère que tous auront la chance d'avoir un servant comme toi. C'est tout ce que je leur souhaite. **

Arthur passe sa main dans mes cheveux et se lève avec un sourire gêné.

**- On peut faire quelque chose, si tu veux.**

**- Quoi? **je demande intrigué.

**- Tu viens avec l'enfant dans mes appartements, lorsqu'il sera réveillé. On s'en occupera ensemble avant que la mère soit retrouvée.**

**- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça?**

**- Parce que, je veux me croire capable de te faire changer d'avis. Je veux que tu puisses voir qu'avoir un enfant est magnifique! A la fin, je veux que tu rendes cet enfant en te promettant d'en avoir vingt comme ça, plus tard.**


End file.
